In Your Dreams
by smallvillegirl92
Summary: Clark has a strange nightmare that involves Chloe, after waking up he realizes that everything that happened in his nightmare is beginning to happen for real. Chlark! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**In Your Dreams**

**By: Smallvillegirl92**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own Smallville or any of it's characters, content, storylines, people, or places. (Basically anything involved lol)**

**I do own Travis Blake.**

**THIS DISCLAIMER GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY.**

**_Chapter 1:_**

Clark quickly walked down the steps at the Daily Planet. He couldn't wait to tell Chloe that he had scored them two tickets to the journalism convention in New York. He knew she had wanted to go but couldn't afford the tickets herself. He probably wouldn't have had enough either if he hadn't been saving up to surprise her with them. Clark went through the double doors and was just about to say her name, when he realized she wasn't at her desk. He pulled his cell-phone out of his pocket and tried calling her, but there was no answer. Then he tried Lois' cell. "Hello," she answered briskly into the phone. "Lois, have you seen Chloe?" He asked bluntly. "Hey Smallville, nice to talk to you too." Clark rolled his eyes and said "Sorry Lois. I'm at the Daily Planet, and she isn't here." "I talked to her about ten minutes ago, and she said something about going over to the Luthor Mansion to talk to Lex, I don't know why. Then Lana was gonna meet her there so they could go get coffee. Why?" She asked "I have a surprise for her but I guess I'll just have to wait. Thanks Lois." He answered. "Anytime, bye." Lois said before hanging up.

…………………………………………………

About ten minutes later Clark was walking down one of the long hallways at the mansion when he heard a loud gunshot come from the library. He super sped up to the doors and burst them open. "Chloe?" She turned around to face him leaning partially on the pool table. He suddenly saw blood streaming from a bullet hole through her chest. "Clark." She said faintly before she started to collapse in his arms. He looked around, but saw no one nearby. "Chloe, what happened?" "Lex" she muttered before putting her hand up to Clark's face and saying "Clark I want you to know that I love you and always will." She started to close her eyes. "No, you can't die!" She drew one last breath, and then her hand fell from Clark's face. "No Chloe, no." He whispered before shouting, "Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" "Clark?" He heard Lana walk in behind him. "What's wrong?" She saw Clark slowly stand up and turn around, holding a limp Chloe in his arms.

…………………………………………………

After Clark and Lana had called the police they stood outside the mansion in silence. Lana was the first to speak. "Clark what happened?" She asked through her tears. "Why don't you ask Lex? He's the one who killed her." He answered his teeth clenched. "Lex? What makes you say that?" She inquired. "That was one of the last things Chloe said to me before she died." "Why don't we have the police check the security cameras and I'll call Lex's cell-phone." She said. "Ok. I should go tell Lois." He said sighing. He knew it would be hard to break it to her. "Do you want me to come with you?" Lana said, starting to dial, but when she turned around he was already gone.

Lois was working on her computer when she heard a voice come from behind her. "Lois." Clark said. "Don't you ever knock Smallville? You do know you're not welcome everywhere." A grin crossed her face, but quickly disappeared when she saw Clark's miserable, tear-stained face. "Clark what is it?" Lois asked concerned. "It's Chloe she's…." Before he finished his sentence he sat in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. "She's not dead, is she?" Her question was answered when Clark lifted his head, his eyes filling with tears. Lois' hands went to her stomach as if she had just been punched in the gut. "How? I…" Not being able to find her words she also sat down. "I went to find her at the mansion and I heard a gunshot come from the library. When I ran in, there she was with a bullet in her. There was no one else in there with her, though." Do her parents know or Lana?"

"Lana got there shortly after I did and I didn't talk to her parents yet. I was hoping you would do that." He said. "Yeah I will. You can go ahead home if you want." "Are you sure?" Clark asked. "Yeah, I kind of want to be alone anyway." She answered quietly. "Ok, bye Lois." He said before going out and shutting the door. As soon as he was out of the apartment his cell-phone began vibrating. "Hello." He answered clearing his throat. "Hi Clark." It was Lana and she sounded even more upset that the last time he spoke to her. "The police checked the security cameras and it turns out that it…um….was Lex. I can't believe he would do this to her, to us." She said her voice starting to break. There was silence on both ends for a few minutes before Clark said "I'm sorry Lana…If you want you can stay at our house tonight, so that you don't have to go home to an empty apartment." She knew he didn't want her to have to go back to the apartment because Chloe wasn't going to be there. "Ok. Thanks Clark. Can you come pick me up?" "Yeah. I'll be there in about ten minutes. Bye."

…………………………………………………

Lana met Clark in the driveway as he stepped out of the truck. She was just about to say something when somebody behind them said "What's going on here?" Clark spun around to see Lex standing there questioningly. He quickly walked over to Lex and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Clark what are you doing?" With his teeth clenched he replied "How could you have the nerve to come here after what you did? What did she ever do to you? Why'd you have to kill her?" Clark slammed Lex up against his car and gave him a punch in the jaw. "Clark why are you…" but was stopped in the middle of his sentence when Clark threw another punch at him. Lana hurried to Clark's side and said, "Clark stop! Calm down and go get the police." He reluctantly let go of Lex's shirt collar and started to walk towards the police cars. "Lex how could you do this?" "Lana I seriously don't know what you're talking about." He answered confused. "Stop! I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. For once just tell me the truth." She said her jaw tense. But before he could say anything in return, Clark walked back over with the sheriff and two deputies. The sheriff walked over to Lex and pulled out his handcuffs. While beginning to put them on, he said "Lex Luthor you are under arrest for the murder of Chloe Sullivan. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law." Lex looked at Clark bafflingly, but all Clark did was turn away and walk over to where Lana was standing. One of the deputies put his hand on Lex's shoulder and pushed him into the back of the police car. As they drove away, Lex saw Clark pull a now crying Lana into his arms.

…………………………………………………

When Clark and Lana stepped onto the porch of the Kent house later that night, Martha met them at the door. "Clark where have you been? You were supposed to be home two hours ago." She stated. "Mom, I…" All of the sudden every thing went black.

* * *

Please Review!

Smallvillegirl92


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Chloe! Chloe! Chloe!" He screamed. "Clark wake up. You're having a bad dream. Clark wake up." Martha said shaking him and shaking him until he finally sat straight up, his eyes shooting open. "Mom? What happened? Where's Lana?" He looked around, puzzled. "She was here a minute ago." He furrowed his brow. "You were just dreaming, Clark. And I have a feeling it had something to do with Chloe." She said simply. "Why?" He asked inquiringly. "You've been yelling her name over and over for the last twenty minutes. I tried waking you, but couldn't until just now." _Maybe Lex killing Chloe was all a bad dream_, Clark thought to himself. "Mom where's Chloe?" He asked putting his hands on his mother's shoulders. "Probably at work, and you should be…" Before she could finish her sentence he had bolted out the door.

…………………………………………………

Chloe was sitting at her desk working on a marriage article, when she heard the double doors burst open. She looked up to see Clark running in. He ran straight over to her and gave her the biggest hug she ever got. "What's that for?" He pulled back and gave her a huge smile. "What's gotten in to you? Did Lana break up with Lex?" She said smiling. "No, I'm just happy to see you!" He answered. "Ok, whatever." She shook her head and walked over to the printer. "What are you doing today? Dou you want to go do something after you're done here." Clark asked. "As much as I would like to have a little Clark time today, I can't. I have to go over to the mansion to ask Lex a few questions about his cousin passing away, for the obituaries. Then Lana and I are going to get coffee. Sorry." _Oh no_, Clark thought to himself. That's the same thing she was gonna do in my dream. "**_NO_**! You can't go to Lex's!" Chloe jumped back. Clark looked around and noticed that everyone was staring. "Gosh Clark, being all sweet one minute then all sour the next. Just because you're boycotting Lex because he stole your girl, doesn't mean I have to. Besides I'm just doing my job." Chloe stated. "Sorry Chloe. Ok this is gonna sound weird." He said, whispering. "I'm the queen of weird." She said pretending to put on a fake crown. "I had this dream that you went to talk to Lex about something and then you were going to go have coffee with Lana, but you kind of well….died." Clark said. "Really? And what was the cause of my death?" Chloe asked. "Lex shot you." He replied bluntly. Chloe raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips. "Why would he do that?" She questioned. "Actually, I don't know. My dream ended before I could find out. I'm not even sure it _was_ him. I mean why would he risk losing Lana? He's waited so long to get her." Clark said. "I don't know Clark. Why did you let Lana go so easily after you waited so long to get her?" Clark raised his hand in objection. "That was different."

"Was it?" Clark cleared his throat and said "Back to the subject." Chloe shook her head and went back to sit at her desk. "Why would anyone want to kill me?" She asked. "Maybe this person didn't want to kill you they just wanted Lex and Lana to break up." Chloe grinned. "Did you kill me Clark?" "Chloe I would never hurt you to get Lana back. In fact I'm not sure I want her back." Chloe's eyes nearly popped out of her head at this confession. "Wow! I never expected to hear that come out of your mouth." Clark half laughed. "I may never be able to tell Lana my secret, but I'm glad that I have you to share it with." Clark said, smiling. "Me too." They're conversation was interrupted by the ring of the phone on Chloe's desk. "Hello, Chloe Sullivan speaking….Oh, hi Lana….mmhmm…no, that's fine….it's ok…..yeah...bye." She hung up the phone. "What did she say?" "That she can't make it tonight. So if you want, you can come get coffee with me tonight? But I still have to go talk to Lex."

"Yeah, I'll go get coffee with you, and I'll go with you to Lex's. Just to make sure nothing happens to you." Chloe smiled. "What would I do without you? Wait a minute; Lana just said something about Lex not being home tonight. If he isn't there then how does he shoot me?" Clark gave Chloe a perplexed look. "In my dream he did come back home later that night. Lana and I were asking him about killing you. He said he didn't know what we were talking about. Maybe it really wasn't him, but if it wasn't him, then who was it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lana was sitting on her bed studying her astronomy book, when there was a knock at the apartment door. She jumped up and opened the door. It was Travis Blake. He took astronomy with her and was very popular around campus. "Hey." He said shortly. "Travis. What are you doing here?" She asked. "I was wondering if you could help me with some astronomy homework." He answered hopefully. "You don't seem like the kind of person who would need help."

"Well it may seem like that, but that's because I want people to think I'm smart." He said quietly so no one else would hear him. "I could try. But I don't know if I'll be much of a help." She motioned for him to come in. "Anything is better then getting and F and failing the class. Besides I hear from my secret source that you're getting all A's in that class. What's you're secret?" He asked. "Ever since the first meteor shower hit Smallville I have wanted to find out why. So I am really interested and study really hard. I've also gotten help from my boyfriend." Travis frowned. "You mean that Lex Luthor guy? I have to say you are great at a lot of things, but people picking is not one of those things." Lana raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?" She said irritated. "Well he is just a spoiled rich kid who only thinks of himself. You may think he cares about you, but that's just for now, he'll turn on you when you least expect it." He said shaking his head. "He does care for me. What makes you say that about him?"

"Actually I know from experience. About fiver years ago my dad decided that he wanted to open a computer factory, but couldn't afford to do it all by himself. Lex suggested that they open it up together and be partners. My dad would never have trusted Lionel, but believed that Lex wasn't like his father. So he and Lex became partners. They developed good relationship and were doing great in the business, when one day there was an explosion at the factory. Lex blamed my dad and sued him for his part of the business. Lex owned half of the business and because he said that my dad had planted a bomb there to collect insurance money, he won. My dad was innocent but Lex had lots of money to pay people to make evidence against my dad, so that he could own all of the business and make more money. If he wants to win he will. People care more about money then what's right. My grandparents have to pay for me to go here, because my parents can't afford it. Now my dad knows not to trust anyone with the last name of Luthor, and neither do I." Lana looked a little disturbed. "How can I trust what you say?"

"You don't have to you. If you don't believe me you can ask Lex. He might not tell you the truth, but you can ask him." Lana glanced at Travis and said, "I will."

…………………………………………………

"Lex!" Lana said walking into the library at the Luthor mansion. "Let me see, this sounds like it is going to be an accusation day. Really Lana, I thought that ever since we started dating we were done with that." He said as she walked over to his desk. "Is it true that you opened a computer factory with Robert Blake then paid people to make it look like he exploded part of the factory, so that you could sue him for his part of the business?" She asked tilting her head. "Well, I did open the factory with Robert, but I didn't pay people to make it look like he exploded it. I had real evidence. Who told you that?" He inquired, standing up. "Travis Blake." She stated. "And you believe him over me? How long have you even known him?" She walked over to the couch and sat down. "I met him when I first started going to Met. U. He's in my astronomy class. And Lex you know you haven't always been honest, even with me." Lex came over and sat across from her. "Lana I've gotten over that. I thought _you_ had gotten over making accusations against me. Especially when you're not sure if they are true or not." Lana bit her lip. "Lex I'm sorry but I have to find out what the truth is about this before I can trust you. I'm going to talk to Chloe." With that she walked out the door. Lex stood up. "Lana, wait!" He sat back down with a worried look on his face.

Please Review!

smallvillegirl92


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Clark and Chloe were pulling into the Kent driveway when Chloe's cell-phone rang. "Hello," she answered. "Hi, Chloe. I was wondering if you could help me with something." Lana said into the phone. "Yeah, what is it?" The truck came to a stop and Chloe and Clark jumped out. "Well, about five years ago Lex opened a computer factory with another guy. They were working fine together until one day there was and explosion. Lex had evidence that his partner planted a bomb there to gain insurance money. Lex sued him, so that he could own the whole business instead of just half. Lex won, but some people think that the man was innocent. I want to know the truth. Did the man actually do that, was the explosion a complete accident, or did Lex plant the bomb so he could make fake evidence and sue the man for all of the business." She answered swiftly. Chloe shifted her wait and leaned against the truck. "I didn't even know that Lex had ever owned a computer factory. Who was his partner?" Chloe asked curiously. "Umm…Robert Blake. He's Travis Blake's dad. You know Travis Blake, he goes to Met. U. I was talking to Travis the today and he was telling me about it." Lana said. "Ok. I'll look into it. Did you ask Lex about it?" Lana rolled her eyes annoyed with Lex. "Yeah. He said he had real evidence against Mr. Blake. But I'm not sure I believe him." Chloe smirked knowingly. "Well, there's no reason why we can't look into it. I'll see what I can dig up." "Thanks Chloe. I better go. Bye." Lana said. "Bye Lana." She said before hanging up. "What did she say?" Clark asked. "Oh, she wants me to look into something about Lex. It's one of those times where there might be a chance that Lex made up fake evidence to blame somebody for something they didn't do. You know, nothing new." Clark smiled at Chloe's casualness. She said it as if it was one of Lex's hobbies to go around cheating people out of things. He walked into the barn and jogged up the steps followed by Chloe. She sat down on the couch and pulled her laptop out of her bag. She was starting to open it when Clark said, "What are you doing?" She glanced up at him. "I'm looking into what Lana wanted me to look into." She said, typing. "Ok. What about tonight? We need to find out if it was Lex who is gonna kill you or if it is someone else pretending to be Lex." Chloe looked up from her laptop. "How do we even know that someone is going to try to kill me. I mean it was just a dream, Clark." He sat down next to her. "Chloe it felt so real, and I just have this feeling." Chloe bit her lip. "Well I have to say your _feelings_ are usually right. This is kind of a stretch, though." Clark raised his eyebrows. "I thought there was no such thing as a stretch for you." Chloe closed her laptop and turned to look at Clark. "Sorry Clark. I just don't want you to be right this time. Would you want to know that someone was gonna try to kill you tonight and there was a chance that this person just might succeed." She gave a big sigh and leaned back against the couch. "Chloe I know this would be kind of scary, but I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise." He gave a small smile. "Thanks Clark." He pulled her into a hug. He held her for a couple minutes before she pulled away. "Now I know how Lana felt when she almost got shot by Adam. You were there for her and I know you'll be there for me. Now let's figure this thing out." She stood up and tapped herself on the chin with her index finger. Clark also stood up. "Do you know why Lex would want to kill you, and if it wasn't Lex do you know anyone else who would want to kill you?" Clark inquired. "Let's see I can think of lots of people who don't like me because of stories I wrote about them or their families, but I can't think of anyone who would actually go as far as to kill me." Clark took a few steps then turned around to face Chloe. "Remember when you got sprayed with that stuff, that when people talked to you they had to tell the truth whether they wanted to or not. You uncovered that story about Mrs. Taylor and she had to go into hiding. Then her son tried to kill you. Have you done anything like that recently?" She sat back down. "I hate to burst your bubbles, but I try not to go around making people go into hiding. When I got sprayed with that truth serum stuff, I was so mean. I don't even like to think about it. I can't believe I was going to ask your parents about you. I still feel so horrible about that." Clark again sat next to her. "Chloe that was the past. I know that you would never do anything like that now. Besides you know my secret now. You can forget that ever happened." She smiled. Then held up her finger. "I know someone who would be mad at me and Lex. If what he told Lana was true." She opened her laptop and began to rapidly type. "Who?" Clark asked. "Travis Blake." Clark looked at Chloe. "Doesn't he go to Met. U." Chloe tilted her head. "You heard of him?" "Yeah. Lana mentioned him. He's in her astronomy class, and he went to Smallville High his senior year. Why would he be mad at Lex or you?" He said, sitting back. "Oh yeah, I forgot that he went to Smallville High. Well anyways, Lex and his dad, Robert Blake, opened a company together, there was and explosion, Lex blamed Mr. Blake, Lex sued, Lex won. Travis says his dad was innocent. End of story. And as for me I wrote the article about the explosion and made Travis' dad look like the bad guy. Travis didn't like it to much. He has been mad at me ever since."

"Would he kill you for that, though? And what about Lana?" Chloe raised her eyebrows. "There's a rumor going around that Travis really likes Lana. So he may want Lana and Lex to break up, plus he doesn't like Lex, and would probably enjoy him being in jail with a murder sentence hanging over his head." She made that _I just solved a mystery_ face and smiled. Clark was glad that they were just about sure who it was that was gonna kill Chloe, but he still had two questions, "How are we going to find out for sure it was him? And how did he make himself look so much like Lex?" Chloe bit her lip. "Well we'll probably have to wait till after he does it to prove it. Second he could have had plastic surgery." Clark shook his head. "No it couldn't be plastic surgery; later that night when Lana and I came out of the mansion I saw a glimpse of him. And it _was_ him he didn't look like Lex." Chloe started to strum her fingers on her laptop. "Hmm……I got it!" She through her hands up in the air and opened her laptop. Clark leaned over to look at the computer screen. "What?" He asked. "Travis might not have lived here for the first meteor shower, but he _was_ here for the second one. Here we go. High school graduate injured in second meteor shower in sixteen years."

"Maybe he gained some sort of powers from the meteor." Clark stated. Chloe scrolled down. "Maybe not." She looked up at Clark. "What do you mean?" Clark asked. "They put some kind of metal plate in his head. Maybe that has something to do with this."

"It has to. Do you remember what Tina Greer was able to do?" Chloe nodded. "When she made herself look like Lex and robbed the bank, she knocked me into a storefront window. I couldn't believe it was really Lex. First of all because Lex has so much money he wouldn't need to rob a bank, and second of all because he was so strong. So I used my x-ray vision and saw that she had a metal plate in her head, maybe Travis can do what Tina was able to do." Chloe looked up from her laptop. "I think you have just solved our mystery. Great job!"

"How did Lana find out about Lex and Robert Blake?" Clark asked. Chloe shut her laptop and turned to Clark. "She talked to Travis the other day. We better start thinking about what we are gonna do tonight, before I get fried." A big grin crossed Chloe's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lana walked down the hallway that night and turned to her dorm door. She pulled out her key, unlocked the door, and stepped into the dorm room. Chloe was sitting on her bed across the room. "Hey Chloe. Did you find any information on that explosion I asked you about?" She went over and sat next to Chloe on her bed. "Actually, I didn't find anything about that yet. I was with Clark all afternoon. I do have some other things to tell you though." She closed her laptop and looked at Lana. "Travis…umm…" she bit her lip. "What?" Lana asked, furrowing her brow. "Clark and I think that Travis is able to morph himself into other people. Just like Tina Greer was able to do." Lana was about to say something but Chloe kept going. "This is gonna sound weird, but you have to trust me. We also think that Travis is going to morph himself into Lex tonight and try to kill me." She said saying the last sentence quickly before standing up. Lana raised her eyebrows. "How do you know that he can morph himself into other people and how did you get the idea that he is going to try to kill you?" Chloe thought of what to say. She started to think that she shouldn't have told Lana so much. She paced the floor a couple of times before answering, "Travis' brain got injured in the second meteor shower. They had to put a metal plate in his head to keep him alive. Tina also had a metal plate in her head. We figured out that that was how she was able to morph herself. It had something to do with meteor rock. That is what made her so strong to." She shifted her wait. "Have you or Clark actually seen him morph himself into somebody? And what about killing you, how do you know?" Chloe took a deep sigh. "Neither Clark nor I have actually seen him morph, but Lana you have to trust us. I can't tell you how we know he is going to try to kill me; you have to trust us there to. Please Lana." Lana rolled her eyes. "Why can't you tell me? First it was Clark and now you. Why is every body so insistent on keeping secrets from me? Chloe I'm one of your best friends, you can tell me." She said. Chloe could tell she was upset, but Clark's dream was one of those things that she wouldn't understand. Let alone believe. She didn't know what to do. She was rescued by a knock on the door. Chloe turned away from Lana and opened the door. Clark stood there with a piece of paper in his hand. "Hey Chloe, I…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Lana sitting on Chloe's bed. "Umm…" He stuttered. Lana looked up at him. "What's the piece of paper Clark?" Chloe asked. "I printed out an article I found about Travis." Lana stood up and walked over to Clark. "I told Lana about how we thought that Travis was able to morph himself." Clark looked relieved. "What does it say?" Lana and Chloe asked at the same time. Clark handed the paper to Chloe. "It says that before Travis moved to Smallville with his dad he was arrested for assaulting a police officer, while the police officer was trying to break up a fight between Travis and one of his schoolmates. Travis' schoolmate and the police officer were taken to the hospital for minor injuries. Travis was in tenth grade at the time." Chloe glanced at Clark then Lana. Lana looked surprised and said, "Maybe he is capable of killing someone." Clark looked at Chloe. His facial expressions seemed to say, _what all did you tell her_. Chloe gave him a, _don't worry_, look. "When do you think he is going to try to kill you?" Lana asked inquiringly. "Tonight. At the Luthor Mansion." Chloe answered. "What are you going to do?" Lana asked nervously. Chloe and Clark glanced at each other. "Well, Clark and I are going to go over there to try and catch him." Chloe replied. "We should call the police?" Lana stated and started to pull out her cell-phone. Chloe grabbed her hand. "Lana, we don't know anything for sure. And if we tell them the reason why we think he is going to kill me, they'll think we've lost are minds. That's why we aren't even telling you." Lana put her cell back in her purse. "Then I'm going with you, too." She walked over to her closet and started to pull out her coat. "No, Lana you can't." Clark said a little loud. "What Clark means is that it's too dangerous." Chloe covered up for Clark. "Just stay here and then if anything happens to us you have a pretty good idea what it was, and then you can tell the police, ok? Just trust us. If we need anything we'll call." Lana took off her jacket and laid it on her bed. "Fine. Be careful." She said before sitting back on her bed. Clark and Chloe started to leave, but when they were halfway out the door Chloe turned to Lana. "Please don't mention any of this to Lois. Even if you tell her we don't want her to come and help, she'll come anyways. I don't want anything to happen to her." Lana nodded. With that Chloe shut the door and followed Clark down the hall.

……………………………...

They walked out of the building and into the parking lot. Chloe kept in stride with Clark. Every now and then she would look up at his handsome face. Sometimes he would return the look. He would smile, but Chloe knew that he was worried and nervous. The whole day he had been so sure of himself, or was he? Clark always stood so tall whether he was upset or worried or scared or excited, and with his straight expression it was hard to tell what he was thinking. She was able to tell when he was really happy, he had this special, unique, ear to ear smile. The smiles he had been giving her throughout the last five minutes or so weren't those smiles. It was a slow not so big smile. She could tell he was trying to be brave for her. In spite of everything she knew that he would do all he could to keep anything from happening to her. He loved her and she was sure of that. With all of her thinking she hadn't realized that she had gotten a couple of steps behind. She ran up to him and looped her arm through his. He looked down at her and again gave a small smile. They finally reached the truck. Clark went to Chloe's side first and opened her door for her. After she got in he shut it and walked around to his side. When they were both seated in the truck, Chloe was the first to speak. "Umm.." she cleared her throat before continuing. "Do you know what time it was when I got shot in your dream?" Clark started the truck. "I think it was around twenty after eight." Chloe glanced at the clock. It was 7:27. They had about fifty minutes. "Are we going to go there right now or are we going to wait?" She asked. Clark also looked at the clock. "When you called Lex earlier to tell him what time you were coming, what time did you say?" Chloe tapped her chin. "When I called there was no answer. So I left a message on the machine. I told him I was going to drop by around 8:15."

"Then I guess we'll wait till 8:15. Let's go get that coffee we were talking about earlier." Clark said, grinning. "Ok, I am low on caffeine. Let's go." Chloe replied, grinning in return.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lana sat at her computer desk trying to finish her astronomy paper that was due on Monday. But she couldn't stop thinking about Chloe and Clark. She was worried that something would happen to them. Once in a while her thoughts would switch to the situation with Lex. Did Lex really explode the factory? She didn't know what to think. She thought about trying to find something about it online, but she wasn't sure where to start. Her thoughts were disturbed with the ring of her cell-phone. She got up from the computer chair and walked over to her bed where her purse sat. She dug her hand in her purse until she felt the phone. While pulling out, she flipped it open. "Hello," Lana answered with a faint voice. She moved the phone away from her face and cleared her throat. "Lana is everything alright?" Lex asked into the phone, concerned. "Hi Lex. I'm fine, just nervous." She pushed her purse out of the way and sat on her bed. "What about?" He said, still concerned. "It's a long story. Umm…did you need something?" Lana said sounding better. "Did you eat yet? I was wondering if you would meet me for dinner before I go to my meeting." Lana rolled her eyes. "Lex didn't you hear me earlier? I can't continue dating you until I find out the truth about the factory explosion. I'm sorry." She heard Lex sigh. "Actually Lana I wanted to talk to you about that, but I wanted to do it in person. Please meet me for dinner." He said "Fine Lex, but only if you promise to tell me the absolute truth." She answered, a little bit sharply. There was silence on the other end. Finally he answered, "I promise." They made the arrangements for where they were going to meet. After saying good-bye she hung up. Lana stood up and walked over to her closet to pick something out for dinner. They weren't going to a very fancy restaurant, so she decided on jeans, a black, one sleeved shirt, and black boots. Next came her hair. She left it hanging down around her shoulders, but placed a black headband around her head. Lana put some simple make-up on, then smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She stood up and walked back over to her closet. After grabbing her coat she headed for the door.

…………………………………………………

Chloe and Clark sat at one of the tables at the Talon sipping their coffee a little at a time. Neither of them were sure what to say. So they both just sat their in silence. "Hey you two!" Both Chloe and Clark turned to see Lois heading towards them. They exchanged a, _what are we going to tell her, _look. "Lois. What are you doing here?" Lois sat down next to Chloe. "Uh cuz, I live upstairs." Chloe didn't know what to say next. It was five after eight, which meant they should be leaving soon, but she didn't know what to tell Lois. She searched her mind then finally came up with something. "Actually Lois we were just about to head out. Sorry."

"Where are you headed to?" Lois asked curiously. "We were um…going to interview Lex about his cousin's death. For the obituaries. Nothing interesting." Lois raised one eyebrow. "Do you want me to come?" Chloe looked at Clark before answering, "You don't have to. It'll probably be boring and we really don't need three people there, so we'll spare you the boringness." Lois shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself." She stood up. "If you don't need me I'll just head back upstairs."

"Ok Lois, bye." Chloe smiled. She was kind of in a hurry to get rid of Lois. Lois turned away from them and walked back up the stairs. Clark finished his coffee with one more sip and stood up. "Are you ready to go?" Chloe set her coffee cup down and started to stand up. "I guess." Clark put a tip on the table and headed for the door, with Chloe close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Lana entered the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Lex. She looked at her watch. It was ten after eight. She was five minutes early. Lana sat down on the bench, guessing that Lex wasn't there yet. She had guessed right, at exactly 8:15 Lex walked in through the double doors. Lana stood up. "Hi Lex." He came over and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. They walked over to the _Please Wait to Be Seated _sign. Before long a waiter came over. "Two?" He asked grabbing two menus. "Yes." Lex said in return. They were seated next to a large window, in a black, leather booth. They ordered their drinks and opened their menus. "So um, Lex are you going to tell me what happened?" She said looking up from her menu. Her eyes meeting with Lex's. He was silent for a moment, then cleared his throat and answered, "Ok, if that's what you want." Lana set her menu on the table and looked straight at Lex. "It is."

"To tell you the truth, Robert didn't blow up the factory, but I didn't exactly do it either." Lana sat back confused. "Exactly?" Lex paused then said, "I um…hired someone to do it. I was different then though. I would never do anything like that now." Lana looked away from him. "Maybe not. But you are still a liar. How could you lie to me like that? After all we've been through. I really thought you were over that. Now if you'll excuse me, I've kind of lost my appetite." She stood up and started to walk out. Lex got up and followed her out of the restaurant. "Lana wait!" Lana spun around. "What Lex? What are you going to tell me now to make me feel better? Huh?" Lex touched her shoulder gently, but she quickly shrugged it off. "Lana I…." he stuttered. "You what? Are you now going to tell me you didn't do it?" Lex looked away for a second, and then looked back. "Lana I made a mistake and I'm sorry." Lana raised her hand. "No Lex I made the mistake. My mistake was getting into a relationship with you." She turned around and started to walk back to her car. "Lana." Lex said hoping she would turn back around. But all she did was shake her head and keep walking. He slammed his hand against the outside of the building.

………………………………………………

Chloe drummed her fingers on her legs and stared out the window. She was so nervous, she just couldn't sit still. Clark noticed and put his hand over hers. "It's ok Chloe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Thanks Clark." But even his comfort couldn't stop her heart from pounding when they pulled into Lex's driveway. Clark pulled most the way up the driveway and came to a stop. He turned of the engine, and then turned to look at Chloe. "I'm going to stop here, so he won't notice it's my truck instead of your car." Chloe nodded. "Sounds good." She said, trying not to sound nervous. They both stepped out of the truck and started to walk towards the mansion. But before they got to the door, Chloe stopped and grabbed Clark's arm. "Clark if anything happens in there, I want you to know that I…uh…love you." She said looking at the ground. Clark was quiet for a second then said, "I...um...love you too Chloe." He pulled her into a big hug. He stood there holding her for what seemed like forever. "We should go now." Clark said finally and then pulled away. They looked at each other for a moment, then walked up to the door. "I'll stay out here until you go in and shut the door, but I promise I will be right behind you." Chloe nodded quickly. "Ok." Clark hid behind a bush nearby. Chloe stood in front of the door and rang the doorbell. To her surprise no one answered. She looked back at where Clark was hidden. He motioned for her to go in. She turned back to the door. Taking a deep breath she opened it and walked in. Clark got out of his hiding spot and followed Chloe in to the house. Chloe walked slowly down the hall. "Hello. Lex are you here. Lex." She could feel herself shaking as she reached the library. She gradually opened the door and walked in, trying to keep her breathing steady. "Lex are you in here?" Suddenly the door on the other side of the room opened and in strode Lex. "Hi Chloe I got your message. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He stepped in her direction. She wanted to step away, but knew that it might look a little suspicious. "I..uh..wanted to ask you about your cousin passing away. I mean if you have time." She said, nodding. "Why are you always sticking your nose into other people's business?" Lex started pacing back and forth. Chloe became very stiff. _Clark where are you?_ She thought to herself.Lex was getting angrier by the second which made Chloe become more anxious. _Clark please help. _"Lex I'm just doing my job." Lex snapped his head around to look at her. "Yeah, well you can do your job without ruining other people's lives. I'm going to put an end to this before it gets even worse." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Chloe. "Lex what are you doing? All I wanted was to ask a few questions about your cousin."

"Maybe this time, but there have been other times where you have gone to far. And now you're going to pay." He gave an evil smile. Chloe remembered that if she whispered, Clark might be able to hear her.

Clark was still in the hallway waiting for some kind of signal to come in. Then his ear picked up Chloe's voice. "Clark he's got his gun out. Please help me." He was just about to run in when he heard it. It sounded just like it did in his dream, loud and strong. He supersped in. Seeing the bullet flying through the air he ran in front of Chloe and the bullet hit him instead. Even though Chloe was still in danger, she couldn't help but smile. "Chloe, I'll handle him. You get out of here." She didn't want to leave him there. "But Clark.." she started to say. "Chloe go!" She turned around and started to run for the door. Before going out she turned to look at Clark one more time. Chloe ran out of the library only to run into one of Lex's butlers. She wasn't so sure that he was Lex's butler when he grabbed her around the neck. Giving him a good kick in the shin, she began to run down the hall. But she could soon hear his footsteps close behind her. Oh no. What should I do? Before Chloe could think of any way to get away from him, he had grabbed her arm.

Travis threw a punch at Clark and he went flying through the air, landing on Lex's glass coffee table. It shattered into a million pieces. Clark stood up he was about to run at Travis again, when he heard a shriek come from the hallway. Chloe! He supersped at Travis and threw him into the wall. Travis slid down the wall and lay still on the floor. After being knocked out, he gradually morphed back into himself. Clark made sure he was out, and then he ran out into the hallway. "Chloe?" He yelled. The fake butler ran at him from one end of the hallway. Clark grabbed him by the shirt and flung him down the hall. He then ran to the end of the hallway and glanced down the stairs. Chloe was lying at the bottom of the stairs, motionless. "Chloe!" He quickly jogged down the steps and gathered her in his arms. "Clark, I know I wasn't supposed to be here, but…" At that moment Lana caught sight of Clark with Chloe in his arms. "Oh my gosh, Clark is she ok?" Her eyes were wide and she had her hand in front of her mouth. "Lana call an ambulance." She turned around and quickly walked out without asking another question. "Hang in there Chloe. You have to hang in there." He said to an unconscious Chloe, before tears started to fall slowly from his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Clark walked into the Talon. He walked up to the counter, where his mom was standing. She looked up and saw Clark standing on the other side of the counter. "Hi Clark." She said smiling. "Mom I have a question, do you have a minute?" He asked. "Of course." She walked over to the closest table and sat down, motioning for Clark to join her. He came over to the table and also sat down. "What is it?" Martha asked. "I've been out with Chloe all day trying to stop her from getting killed," Martha looked at him questioningly. "Well, I'll start at the beginning. When you woke me up this morning, I had been having this bad dream about Chloe getting killed by Lex. After I woke up, I went to find Chloe at work. I was talking to her and realized that what she was planning on doing today was exactly what she was planning on doing in my dream. So I thought maybe I had some sort of premonition. We spent all day trying to figure out why Lex would want to kill her and if it was really Lex. Chloe and I figured out that the guy that was going to try to kill her wasn't Lex it was a guy named Travis Blake. He can morph himself into other people, like Tina Greer. So we were just at Lex's and I stopped Travis from killing Chloe, but while I was fighting with Travis, Chloe got pushed down Lex's staircase. She's at the hospital right now. Lana and I weren't aloud to see her yet, Lana told me I should go somewhere and come back later. So I came here to talk to you." He explained the events of the day swiftly. "Oh my, Is Chloe going to be ok?" She asked. Clark sat back in his chair. "I don't know. The doctor said we would have to wait awhile, becauseshe had tohave surgery. That's not really what I came to talk to you about though." He looked at his mom. "After everything that has happened today, I think I might feel different about Chloe. But I'm still not sure how I feel about Lana." Martha leaned her elbows on the table. "Clark I wish I could tell you what to do, but Clark you have to make your own decisions. Just think of this, who makes you laugh? Who makes you cry? Who do you feel the most comfortable with? Who has always been there for you? Who will always be there for you? Who is the first person you think of when you get up in the morning? Who is the last person you think of before you go to bed?" Clark smiled. "Ok, thanks mom. Oh, did you notice if Lois left yet? I called her a while ago and talked her."

"Yeah, she left aboutfive minutes before you got here." Clark looked at his watch. "I'm going to head back to the hospital." He stood up. "Alright, call me if you hear anything." She said before also standing up. "I will. And thanks again mom." Clark turned around and quickly walked out of the building.

…………………………………………………

Lois walked quickly down the long hallway at Smallville Medical Center. She was really worried about Chloe. As Lois turned the corner, she saw Lana sitting on one of the couches, in the waiting room, talking on her cell-phone. Lana glanced up and saw Lois walk in. She shut the phone and stood up. "Lana, is Chloe ok? Have you heard anything?" Lana motioned for her to sit down. After Lois was seated, she sat next to her. "I haven't heard anything since Clark talked to you." Lois looked around. "Where is Clark?" She asked curiously. "He was really anxious and couldn't sit still, so I told him to go get some coffee or something." She paused, and then continued, "He thinks this is all his fault." Lois looked at Lana. "Why?" Lana sort of rolled her eyes. "I don't know. He didn't really want to talk about it. He was really upset." Lois sighed. "Oh." She was about to say something else, but decided not to when Clark walked into the waiting room. "Hi Lois. Hi Lana." He greeted them his face was filled with worry. And to his surprise, Lois stood up and gave him a hug. She pulled back and said, "She's going to be okay Clark. Really she is." Clark gave a small smile. "Thanks Lois." Just then a nurse walked over the them. "Are you here for Chloe Sullivan?" She asked. Lois answered, "Yes. Is she alright? When can we see her?"

"Chloe is out of surgery. She had a concussion and shattered her wrist. She'll be just fine though. It should take about two to three months for those things to heal but she should be out of the hospital in two or three days. My guess is that you won't be able to see her until tomorrow though. I'll check with the doctor." The nurse answered swiftly. "Thanks" Lois said. The nurse left the room. The three of them were relieved to hear that Chloe was going to be okay. Clark was finally able to sit still, Lois went back to her normal self, teasing Clark, and Lana just sat quietly on the couch reading a magazine, but she wasn't actually reading it. She was thinking about the situation with Lex. What should she do. She wished she could find a man that she could trust to not be constantly lying to her. Why was it so hard?

…………………………………………………

It was the next day. The three of them were again sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear more about Chloe. The nurse that spoke to them the day before, entered the waiting room. As she drew near, all three of them stood up. "You may go back and see her now, but only two at a time." The nurse informed them. Clark suggested that Lois and Lana go back first. He wanted to talk to Chloe alone and knew that he would have her to himself if he went second. So Clark sat back down and the girls followed the nurse down the hall. They stopped at a door numbered, 216. "Here you are. Go ahead in." The nurse said before turning around and walking back to the nurse's station. Lois opened the door and stepped in followed by Lana. Chloe looked up. "Hi." She said quietly. "Hey cuz." Lois said before going over and sitting in one of the chairs next to Chloe's bed. "How are you feeling?" Lana asked, concerned. "Like I just fell down a bunch of stairs." Chloe answered, giving a small smile. "Theyhave Travis and that guy that pushed you down the stairs in custody. They're sending Travis to Belle Reeve and the other guy is going to jail." Lana stated. "How did they get them?" Chloe inquired. "The police found them at the mansion. They said that they were both out cold. I honestlydon't know how Clark did it." Chloe smiled and said, "I do."

_Please Review! I hope you liked it! _

_Smallvillegirl92_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Lex was sitting at his desk working on his laptop, when Lionel came through the double doors leading to the library. Lex quickly folded down the screen of his laptop. "Hello son. Aren't things around here a mess?" Lex looked up at his dad. "I have a feeling I don't need to tell you what happened. How'd you know? Did you hear it from your source that you have spying on me?" Lex questioned in return. "Actually Son, I dropped in at the Talon and Martha Kent told me the news." Lionel said and then continued. "Don't you do a great job at making enemies." Lex stood up and looked his father in the eye. "I got it from you." He smiled then turned to walk over to his drink counter. "Where were you last night anyways, and your security team?" Lionel asked. Lex poured himself a drink. "I had to go to a meeting. And as for my security team, the police found some of them knocked out and some of them killed. I didn't realize two people could do so much damage." Lex answered. "What I don't get is how someone could catch a bullet and not shed one drop of blood." Lex passed Lionel and walked over to his desk, where a small piece of bullet sat. "I don't know son. Some questions are never answered." Lex looked up at his dad and said, "I might know someone who could answer this question though."

…………………………………………………

Lex walked up to one of the cells at Belle Reeve. He turned and looked in. Travis was leaning against one of the side walls. The worker that had showed him to Travis' cell went over to the door and unlocked it, before letting Lex in. Travis looked up. When he saw Lex he turned and walked towards the back of the room. "I told them I didn't want to see you." He said, disgusted. "Yeah, well I have sources in high places." Travis turned around to face him. "Can't you ever do anything without bribing people, Mr. Moneybags?" Travis questioned before rolling his eyes. "Look I know you don't like me, but I need to know something." Travis glared at him. "Don't like you? I hate you. And what makes you think I'll tell you what you want to know?" Lex stepped closer to Travis. "Because it has to do with someone else you don't like anymore, especially because he practically put you in here." Travis furrowed his brow. "Who?" Lex looked at him. "Clark Kent." Travis returned the look. "What do you want to know?" He asked curiously. "Did Clark catch this bullet?" Lex asked, holding up the small item. Travis stood quietly for a moment before answering. "Yeah he did. I tried telling the police, but they just thought that I was crazy." Lex turned away from Travis. "Maybe my dad was right all along. Maybe there is more to Clark than meets the eye." With that he walked out of the room.

…………………………………………………

Lana and Lois walked out of Chloe's hospital room and back down the hall to the waiting room. Clark stood up. "How is she?" He asked as they walked over to him. "Well she's going to be fine. I have to say though, I think we bored her. She fell asleep on us. Can you believe her?" Lois said. Clark smiled. "Was she asleep when you left?" He asked. Lana spoke next. "Yeah, but you could still go in and see if she's awake. She could have just nodded off." Clark nodded. "I think I will." He said. "You go down the hall, take a right and the room will be on the left. Number 216." Lois informed Clark. "Thanks Lois." He walked down the hall. "I'm going back to the Talon. Do you want to come?" Lois asked Lana. "Yeah, but I have to pick up a couple of things. I'll meet you there." She answered. Lois smiled. "Ok." She turned around and walked out of the waiting room. Lana was about to leave too, but just then her cell-phone rang. "Hello," she answered. "Hi Lana." Lex's voice said from the other end of the line. "What do you want Lex?" Lana asked, annoyed. "I want to tell you something about Clark." Lex said. Lana rolled her eyes. "Lex I don't want to hear it." She said. "Lana this is important."

"I bet it is. Look Lex I have to go meet Lois. I'll talk to you later." She said, and then hung up before he could say anything in return. She then turned around and walked quickly out of the hospital.

_Please Review! I hope you liked it!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	10. Chapter 10

_I changed my mind, I can't wait until I get 6 more reviews. I'm too excited about posting it! Please R&R!_

_Smallvillegirl92_

Chapter Ten

Lana lay quietly on her bed in her dorm room thinking to herself. She didn't know what to do. She didn't think she could handle Lex's lies anymore, but she couldn't imagine herself with anyone other than Lex, _or_ Clark. Even if she could imagine herself with someone else, she still had feelings for both Lex and Clark. And she didn't know how to change that. Her feelings for Lex were pretty strong, but her feelings for Clark were even stronger. She wanted Clark back, but she didn't want all of his lies to come with him. Lana sat straight up. She suddenly wanted to give her and Clark's relationship another try. What would he think though? Would he feel the same way? She decided that she would go find out. Lana had just stood up when her cell-phone rang. She walked over to her desk and picked it up. "Hello," she answered. "Hey Lana it's Chloe. I'm going to get dismissed today and I was wondering if you could come pick me up." Chloe's voice came from the other end of the line. "Really, you get to come home today? That's great! Of course I'll come pick you up. What time?"

"In an hour or so." Chloe said in return. "I'll be there." Lana said walking over to her closet. "Thanks Lana, bye."

"Anytime. Bye Chloe." She shut her phone and tossed it on her bed before grabbing a coat out of her closet. She quickly put it on. Lana decided that she would go over to the hospital now and talk to Clark later. She knew that Chloe would be anxious to get out of the hospital and that her talk with Clark could wait. Grabbing her sunglasses, her keys, and her purse she headed out the door. She hadn't remembered that she had left her cell-phone on her bed and right after she was out the door, it rang.

Lex was walking back and forth in the library holding his phone up to his ear. "Come on Lana, why aren't you answering?" He got the answering machine, so he left a message. "Lana this is Lex give me a call when you get this. It really is important." With that he hung up. Sighing he grabbed his keys and walked out of the room.

…………………………………………………

When Lana got to Chloe's hospital room, Chloe was already sitting in a wheel chair. Lana entered the room and gave Chloe a smile. "Hey." Chloe said, smiling in return. "It looks like you're just about ready to go." Lana stated. "Yup, I already signed the papers I needed to sign, so that when you got here I would be all ready." Chloe told Lana. "Ok, then let's get you out of here." Lana said. A nurse came into the room and pushed Chloe's wheelchair out of the room and down the hall, with Lana close behind. After the nurse pushed her out the hospital doors, Chloe said, "I think I can take it from here." She then stood up. "Alright." The nurse said before pushing the wheel chair back into the hospital. Chloe followed Lana to her jeep and got into the front seat. Lana backed up and pulled out of the parking lot. Chloe was the first to speak. "Did you let Lex know about Travis and everything that went on at the mansion the other night?" She asked. "Yeah I called him the day it happened." Lana answered, looking uneasy. "Lana is everything ok?" Chloe asked, sounding concerned. There was silence for a few seconds before Lana answered. "Um…Lex and I broke up." Chloe looked at Lana. "Oh? If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Chloe inquired. "Well, some of it had to do with what he did to Travis' dad. And because when I asked him about it, he lied to me. There have also been several other times he has lied to me. I'm tired of it." Chloe gave Lana a pitiful look. "I'm sorry." Chloe said. They sat in silence for a few moments. "Can you drop me off at the Kent's? Clark could probably bring me home." Chloe asked Lana. "Sure." Lana answered. Lana wanted to talk to Clark, but it sounded like that was what Chloe was going to do too. She decided that she would have to put off talking to Clark for a little bit longer. "I have some things to do, so if you want I can drop you off and then come back and pick you up. That way Clark doesn't have to make an extra trip." Lana suggested. "That sounds great." Chloe said, giving a small smile.

…………………………………………………

Clark was sitting on his couch in the loft, flipping through some old photo albums. On almost every page there was a picture of his father. He missed him so much. Sometimes he felt as though he couldn't go on without him. As he finished one of the photo albums, he reached for one of the cookies that were sitting on his coffee table. "Did you save any of those for me?" Clark looked up from the photo album he was about to open. Chloe was standing at the top of the steps. "Hey Chloe!" He said, a huge grin crossing his face. "I always love to see that smile. I haven't seen it for a while though." She said, returning the smile. He walked over to her and gave her a big hug. "I went in to see you yesterday, but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." He explained after pulling away. "It's ok, but I wouldn't have minded if you woke me up." She said. "I also wanted to talk to you and I didn't want to do it at the hospital." He turned away and walked over to the window. Chloe stood in the same spot for a minute and then walked over to stand next to him. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She looked up at him, but he wasn't looking down. "Well, Chloe I had that horrible dream and it felt so real. I really thought I had lost you." He said. "Only in your dreams Clark Kent." Chloe said, looking up at him again. This time he returned the look and with another grin. "In my dream when I was holding a dying you in my arms, the only thing I could think of was that I had spent all my time thinking about Lana and I didn't realize until then that I had strong feelings for you too. Chloe, when I found you at the bottom of the staircase and was holding you in my arms then, I had those same feelings. I also thought that I might not get the chance to tell you how I felt." Clark said swiftly. Chloe took a deep breath. "I'm here now." She said. "Chloe when we were outside the mansion and I said that I loved you, I really meant it." Clark said looking at Chloe. "So did I." She said, before their eyes met. They both leaned in towards each other and their lips slowly met.

Lana was halfway up the stairs and was just about to speak, when she saw them standing next to the window, caught in a lip lock. She put her hand up to her mouth. She was too late. Chloe had gotten to Clark first. There they stood exactly where she and Clark had shared their first real kiss. Lana quickly turned around and descended back down the stairs. Walking out of the barn, a tear slowly made a path down her cheek.

**The End**

_Again please R&R! I hope you like it! I'm working on the sequel! So keep an eye out for it! I don't know what I'm gonna call it yet!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


End file.
